So close
by Mrs.W.Miller
Summary: Best friends and in law's can one dance change that?


The clock read nine twenty and though she'd just arrived a half hour before Haley felt as if she's been there hours. She sat bored listening to stories of people who claimed that they knew Coach Durham but hadn't. The only reason she was there was to pay her respects to the man she thought of as a second dad. The memorial was a black tie affair held in some fancy hotel ballroom with high ceilings and chandeliers.

This was not what Whitey was about and it annoyed Haley that someone would let this happen. It should've been hosted at the River Court with his players and family not faculty but the damage was done. All Haley could do was sit there waiting to get home to her son James.

She and her husband were seated at one of the tables placed strategically around the ballroom. Nathan sat to her right tracing lazy circles through her hair and on to the skin of her back that her knee length Ivory colored satin curve hugging dress left bare. The couple watched as people began to converge on the dance floor to unwind for the night.

"Is that Tim?" Nathan said suddenly breaking Haley out of her daze. "I haven't seen him since high school" he said getting up awaiting her approval. A head nod from her and he was gone and soon she was looking through her clutch for her cell to call the babysitter to say they'd be home soon. Once Haley found the device in question she was int erupted "May I have this dance?" She heard Lucas's familiar voice question.

Smiling she looked up from her purse to find him offering her his hand. He looked handsome his blond locks cut neatly into a mature style. Gone were the days of his sonic the hedge hog hair at twenty five Lucas was a man now and he looked like it. "Yes you may" she replied taking his hand letting him lead the way to the dance floor.

Once there he took the opportunity to twirl her before they took their dancing stance. "So Close" by Bonnie Raitt started to play causing them to switch into a slow two step. Haley was surprised to feel her body relax seeing as she had no idea that she was even tense.

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you in months" she asked curiously. "I'm doing okay. Not as good as you though" He replied smiling. "And what do you mean by that? she asked challengingly. "It's just that you're looking healthy these days Hales. Motherhood suits you" he answered referring to her curvaceous figure.

"Gee thanx Luke." Haley replied sarcastically rolling her eyes and pushing him . "What did I say?" He questioned innocently "You said what every woman wants to hear six years after giving birth. you're looking fat these days " she retorted snidely. " I didn't say that" Lucas replied suddenly pulling her closer so she couldn't walk away like he knew she intended to.

Wrapping his left arm around her waist he closed the little distance they had left between them. Lucas then turned them so that they were now in the middle of the floor. "look I'm getting tired" Haley whined "which is understandable seeing as I'm so "healthy" these days" she remarked. "I didn't mean it that way and you know it Hales so quit the sensitive routine." he said seriously.

"You've always had a great figure. All I'm saying is that since Jay Jay was born you look fuller."He remarked letting his hand slide low on her back "It's not a bad thing"he said leaning close to her ear. Haley noted the spike in her pulse as he spoke "Don't be embarrassed" he whispered amusement evident in his tone. His remark made Haley aware of the redness filling her face.

"Wow compliments never made you do that before especially coming from me." Lucas stated taking in her appearance. "Well you've never flirted with me before"Haley blurted out before she could stop herself. "So I guess there's a first time for everything" she finished. She looked everywhere but his face meekly. When she finally looked him in the eyes she saw the smile that danced in them. "Maybe I have and just maybe it's never registered "he whispered to her conspiratorially cocking a brow at her.

Suddenly moving a safe distance away Lucas 2.0. as Haley could only describe him in her head turned back into Lucas "Seriously you look Phenomenal tonight Haley" he said twirling her away from himself and into the arms of Nathan. "Thanx for the dance he said handing her over to him. Haley stared after her brother in law speechless ,bewildered and a million other things as he walked through the huge oak double doors of the ballroom.

She'd never seriously thought of him in the way that she did tonight but after a dance like that Haley was beginning to think that she could.

Later that night Haley stared back at herself from the vanity mirror in the bathroom. The beautiful brunette wore nothing but gray and pink striped vicki's secret boxies. They reminded her of Nathan's underwear plus they were cotton which made them super comfortable. Haley continued her bedtime routine washing her face and brushing her teeth.

After spitting out the last bit of mouth wash she felt a bare chested Nathan creep up behind her. The handsome dark haired man pulled her flush against his naked skin causing Haley's breath to catch. He began placing tiny kisses along the nape of her neck sending her nerves on edge. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are" he questioned. "No tell me"Haley smiled looking to the ceiling in mock innocence. "Well you looked so beautiful tonight that it almost hurt to look at you" Nathan stated wrapping his topless wife in a bear hug that covered her breasts. "Is that so?" she asked "yes that is so and the way you filled that dress..." Nathan replied reaching down to grab her backside for emphasis "You're just incredible".

An image of Lucas briefly flashed in Haley's mind which made this experience disconcerting. She thought she was over the moment because it was just that a moment everyone has moments. Suddenly at least to Haley it wasn't about Nathan anymore or how sweet he was being it was about Lucas and how unconsciously he made that moment on the dance floor bleed into this moment with Nathan.

It was enough to make Haley shift out of her husband's grasp" You didn't look too bad yourself mister" she said waving a finger at him as she moved into the bedroom doorway. "Unfortunately I have work in the morning and it's your turn to bring Jamie to school so..." She exclaimed nervously hoping he wouldn't call her out on the bullshit excuse. "Rain check? sure" Nathan smiled walking over and kissing her as he passed through the doorway.

"I'll be in in a sec ok she said closing herself in the bathroom again. Letting out a breath before she went over to the sink again to splash water on her face "What did you do to me?" she asked Lucas unconsciously.

A couple of weeks went by and life seemed to return to normal for Haley or at least that's what she thought. Then one day the young mother arrived from the studio early to what she thought would be an empty house. It was only on her way down the hall that she heard sounds coming from the living room. It was three in the afternoon and Nathan got home with James around six so it was unusual for anyone to be there.

When she got closer Haley could clearly hear her son's laughter. Rounding the corner into the light oak colored living room she saw Jamie flying through the air only to be caught by a pair of hands. The angle she got from where she stood made it impossible to see who laid on the couch. "Hi mommy" the chubby sandy haired child hollered waving at her.

"Hey precious what are you doing home?" Haley asked taking off her shoes and walking around the couch. "Spending some quality man time with uncle Luke" Lucas answered startling her a little. "He had a half day today and Nate forgot so he gave me a call". Lucas replied to her uneasy expression which he miss took for questioning.

"Well thanx Luke you're a lifesaver " Haley letting out a breath of relief that she didn't know the reason for . She wasn't sure if it was because he helped or that he seemed like his old self again but she was grateful."No problem Hales" Lucas replied smiling at her sincerely. Loosening up she sat on the arm of the couch lifting her whispy white flowered covered ankle length dress.

Lucas laid sideways his body taking up all the room on the plush green cushions so Haley stayed put. Using a pin she twisted her long blondish brown mane into a bun and started to get comfortable. "Like I said earlier before you int erupted us my nephew and I were bonding putting in some quality man time on the books." Lucas stated smirking before adding "Last time I checked you didn't have the parts to qualify ..." He stopped as she jumped off the arm of the sectional.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Haley laughed leaning down to swipe her shoes from the floor. She didn't get a lot of alone time so when she could she relished it which was the reason she left work early in the first place. Leaning down in front of them "Have fun with uncle Luke ok? don't hurt him" she said giving James a kiss and a wink.

Haley turned to leave before she felt his hand enclose her wrist. "Can I help you?" she asked looking down on him her brow raised challengingly. "You already are. it's nice to seeing you Hales" he said staring up at her sincerely. A feeling of deja vu washed over Haley and looking into his eyes made it hard to shake.

Politely she pulled her wrist away "Likewise" she stated before hastily making her exit. Her mind raced as she made her way to the safety of her room. One thing became glaringly clear today and that normal as she knew it was over.

A couple of hours and one bubble bath later Haley found herself at the counter in her kitchen fixing dinner. The natural brunette's sun streaked gold locks hung in a mass of loose curls that streamed down the middle of her back. She wore curve hugging blue jeans with rips in the knees , a white tank and bare feet.

Walking over to the fridge to get some dressing for the salad she was preparing she was startled by Lucas suddenly appearing out of the corner of her eye. "I didn't hear you come in"she said glancing at his puzzled expression before opening the door and grabbing the item. "Yeah I am pretty light on my feet these days" he laughed shrugging his shoulders. "So yeah Nate called and he said he'd be late and not to wait up." Lucas exclaimed leaning against the island where she mixed the lettuce.

"Oh ok"she answered quickly trying desperately to hide the fact that she felt her heart dropping to the soles of her feet. Until that moment she hadn't realized how much she was banking on Nathan coming home to be the buffer between Lucas and herself. "Cool I'll go get lil man washed up for dinner and be on my way unless you need me for anything" he said suddenly moving to leave before she touched his arm lightly stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't you dare leave without having dinner" Haley stated before she could stop herself. "Ok I'll stay he said moving away from her touch but watching as she returned to finishing the meal. "You know what I just noticed ..." Lucas stated causing her to raise her head in alarm. "No tell me" she said softly wondering if he could really be that perceptive. Suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and stiffened. He held her from behind his chest to her back.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath willing herself to ignore his proximity but she couldn't. "What is all this? "Haley asked abandoning the salad and using her hands to touch the front of his forearms for emphasis. "Oh this" he exclaimed squeezing tighter "You look like you could use it . You seem a little stressed and seeing as you won't address the issue with words... "he trailed off resting his chin a top her tresses and inhaling.

"Luke you're really starting to freak me out you do realize that right?" she asked turning her head slightly. Haley meant what she said just not in a way that she implied. "I just miss the days when it was just us you know?" he asked kissing the top of her hair. "yeah I know" she laughed nervously as she started to feel the guilt wash over her. She knew they hadn't been spending the type of quality time that they used to and she meant to but was always seemed short on time.

Later that night Haley leaned against the frame of her son's bedroom door watching intently as Lucas enthusiastically read his nephew a bedtime story. Ooohing ,ahhhing and gasping at all the right moments making the little tyke laugh and squirm until he finally tired. After James drifted off Lucas tried to slip out from underneath the child's grasp only to realize that he was more trapped than he realized.

Haley laughed covering her mouth so not to wake him as she watched the scene.  
After a few moments of watching Lucas struggle she walked over to rescue him " He's still not quite used to sleeping alone so I usually lay with him a bit" she whispered leaning over Lucas simultaneously untangling James grip on Lucas's shirt. Moving back a bit she allowed him space to leave before kissing her son's hands and face watching as he curled himself into a comfortable position.

"Thanx" Lucas mouthed as she walked toward the hallway that he stood. Haley turned off the light and closed the door before finally addressing him again. "No thank you Lucas really you were a life saver tonight" she said sincerely leaning back against the wall across from him. "No problem anytime" he smiled "Well I guess my work here is done " he said moving forward and closer to her. This gesture caused Haley to retreat further against the wall banging her heal in the process "What is your deal tonight Haley? You just seem soo... distracted" he said curiously as she looked down fiddling her fingers .

"It's work I'm just a little... overwhelmed ya know?" she said raising her eyes to meet his hoping that he bought it. The truth was she proud of the way she handled herself tonight but she wasn't sure how she could fake the feeling of normalcy that she did earlier in the kitchen. He was behind her so her shock was logical now she couldn't hide behind that. All she could do is react and she didn't trust herself to do that.

"Well we could talk about it but it doesn't look like you want to" he replied closing the distance between them and enveloping her in a hug"but when ever you do give me a call he said into her hair. His breath was hot yet still it sent a chill through Haley that shook her to the core and causing her to step back.

"What's wrong Hales?" he asked concerned as he reached for her. "You know I wasn't going to say anything but I gotta know something..."She said before hearing the the front door unlock and Nathan come in.

"Hey Nate" Lucas exclaimed upon his brother's entry alerting Haley to his presence. "Hey man" Nathan replied hastily making his way down the younger male Scott walked up to his wife and brother touching them both on the shoulder before heading into the room to check on his son. Once Nathan was out of earshot Lucas took the opportunity to pick up the conversation. "You were saying..." He trailed off putting Haley on the spot.

Thinking quickly she dealt with it the only way that she could "You know what ? I'm drawing a blank . I wasn't expecting him home so soon. " she explained trying to change the subject. Haley could tell by the handsome blond's features that he was not fooled. She watched in relief as he filed this moment away for a later day. She's glad because just then Nathan reappeared hopefully helping him to forget.

Mimicking Lucas's actions earlier he came up behind his wife engulfing her in an embrace " thanx alot man you really got me out of a jam... sorry us " Nathan corrected kissing Haley's hair. "No problem man that's what I'm here for" Lucas said staring at Haley pointedly. She knew it was because he wanted to let her know that the secret of her coming home early was safe.

"It's late and I think he's had enough daddy duty to last him a lifetime" she laughed looking back at Nathan "Let your brother get some rest hun. I left you a plate in the microwave" Haley said watching her compliant spouse give his sibling a half hug and head into the kitchen.

"Daddy duty eh" Lucas smirked " Just so you know I could never get enough of spending time with my nephew or you..." he stated as they walked down to the door where they stopped. Haley knew his comment was innocent but just the fact that he said it so earnestly while staring at her really struck a cord.

This prompted her to stand on her tip toes and do what she couldn't bring herself to do all day... open up to him. Winding her arms around his neck she leaned in close to the side of his face inhaling the scent of his aftershave. Closing her eyes Haley was comforted by the feeling of his his arms around her waist pulling her closer but chastely against himself. "I know life has gotten in the way of us spending time together lately and I'm sorry I've been distant but I'll always have time for you" She whispered in his ear.

Haley had realized over the course of the day rather unconsciously that her new found attraction had somehow eclipsed their friendship. Haley meant every word of what she said yet in his arms she felt as if both worlds were colliding. "I know but it's always nice to hear it" He explained stepping back running a hand over her hair.

After saying their goodbyes Haley closed the door with her heart beating wildly her mind racing just as fast. One way or another she had to tell him she couldn't be around him like this. At first this was a welcome change but now not so much.

It had been a month since she'd last seen him and though it's easy for time to get away from you she felt the guilt of avoiding him purposefully. They corresponded mainly by phone these days which made things tolerable . He didn't seem to mind this arrangement or so it seemed until one day Haley received a message on her voice mail telling her to meet Friday evening at his place. She accepted his invitation reluctantly agreeing to meet him at seven.

Haley wrestled all week over the decision even up until she pulled up outside of his building. She thought of calling and telling him James was sick but she loved her child too much to do such a thing. So Haley pulled herself together and got out of the car and walked up to the door and rang the bell.

The sound of the buzzer nearly made her jump out of her skin but she still made the journey to the top floor relatively unflustered. He'd left the door open for her so she slipped in closing it quietly behind her. She looked around thinking to herself that it looked a lot cleaner than when she'd last been there when suddenly she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey stranger" he said walking over to embrace her gingerly. He wore a crisp white button down shirt with light blue jeans and bare feet. Even though he was dressed casually he looked so good that it made her feel under dressed.

"Lookin sharp" she smiled nervously looking down once he stepped away from her taking the coat she clung to like a security blanket and hanging it up in the closet.  
"Not lookin bad yourself" He replied turning back to face her and give a once over. Haley wore dark denim jeans cream colored ballet flats with a beige quarter sleaved slightly ruffled V neck shirt that accentuated her curves. She wore her hair in a mid length ponytail with large gold hoop earrings that brought out her face seeing as she only wore eye liner, mascara and clear lip gloss.

"Thanx. Ok Now what was so urgent that you had to drag me here?" she asked curiously. "Get comfortable and I'll tell you" Lucas exclaimed walking toward his kitchen. Stepping out of her shoes Haley padded down the hall quickly behind him.  
"Hungry?" he asked over his shoulder at her from where he hovered over his stove once she reached the doorway. "You cooked? No thanx" she laughed taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"No I didn't cook it it's Digorno" He said turning around with the famous frozen pizza. "Well in that case..." Haley laughed as he put a slice of the hot pie in front of her and took one for his self. After grabbing a soda for each of them he sat down to join her. Finally she began feeling at ease with him again which in turn also made her feel foolish. She was no longer a love struck teenager so why was she acting like one Haley thought to herself. The two friends talked and reminisced about the years that flown by.

Pulling a knee up to get comfortable "So why did you ask me here again?" She asked for the second time. Amused Lucas finished chewing his food before clearing his throat and focusing his calm blue eyes squarely on her. "I'm glad you asked" he stated wiping his mouth with a napkin " because there's two answers to that." "Oh yeah? enlighten me" Haley said leaning forward playfully as if she were straining to hear him. "One was to see if you'd show" Lucas replied "Of course I'd come why..."Haley stated cutting him off but stopping " The other reason is to ask why you've been avoiding me." Haley opened her mouth to speak again but this time it was his turn to cut her off "And Haley you have been avoiding me".

Suddenly her beautifully soft features grew sullen and dour before she said "The night of Whitey's memorial..." trailing off. "Yeah what about it?" Lucas inquired curiously leaning back on the heels of his chair waiting patiently for her to continue. Haley knew there was no use in lying about it now seeing as she wouldn't be in this position if she could.

"Well you gave me a complement that night..." She began again before looking away. "Oh yeah the dress " he exclaimed suddenly his interest piqued "I don't remember much about that night to tell you truth I was pretty wasted but I do remember that" he said so nonchalantly that Haley that she thought maybe she read into it too much.

Never the less she still couldn't help the rose colored tint that almost instantly appeared on her cheeks. "Yeah well ... I know this may sound stupid but you've always treated me like one of the guys and that night you didn't..."she said before he int erupted her a look of panic spreading across his face "Listen Hales If i said or did anything out of line..."he said staring at her apologetically.

"You didn't... but if you did I probably wouldn't have minded " she said finally dropping all pretenses.  
"Luke you treated me in a way you've never treated me before... like a woman and I liked it ... I liked you".

Haley sat there silently watching his face for a sign of recognition before he spoke "ummm... wow that was... unexpected "Lucas replied with awe evident on his face as well as in his tone. He took a moment to search her face for a glimmer of a smile and she knew he would. When the crack in her demeanor that he expected didn't appear "Your serious aren't you?" he said processing the fact that she was.

"uhhh I'm ... speechless and flattered... but yeah mostly speechless" he chuckled nervously before getting up to go sit beside her. "Trust me I'm not expecting you to wrap your head around this I've barely done it and It's been over a month now"she retorted. Haley almost immediately regretted the words as soon as they left her lips after seeing the look of mild shock that graced his expression.

"That long Hales?"he asked suddenly turning in his chair to face her. All of sudden things suddenly became real a little too real for Haley causing her to bury her head in her hands. "What was I thinking" she thought to herself before trying to stand. "Whoa hey wait! " he said grabbing hold of the hand closest to him compassion quickly filling his features.

"I know you don't think I'd just let you leave do you?" he asked seriously. "Well what else can you do?"she replied exasperated. "Look we've been through a lot together and we've gotten through it. This will be no different". he exclaimed stroking the hand he held softly. Haley turned to look at him skeptically "Awkward Yes different no" he replied returning the smile that she finally bestowed him.

"Let's go "he said getting up and offering her a hand which she took. She followed him down the hall into the den where he often entertained. They sat on the couch in front of the new 64" plasma tv that he'd just purchased and looked at one another. "thanx for telling me" he said breaking the silence "I know it must of been for you to do that" he said moving closer to her.

"gee it's quiet in here" she exclaimed nervously hopping up and walking over to the radio. She wasn't sure why but she felt as if things were quickly leading toward dangerous ground but she did.

Leaning down Haley absently scanned through the stations as more of an excuse than to actually listen to something. It took a couple seconds before she settled on a classic rock station. Standing unsteadily she grabbed the stereo for support unintentionally switching the dial as she did so. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of Bonnie Raitt's signature sliding guitar "Figures " Haley muttered at the twist of fate as the begining verse of "So close" started.

"So far There was not a second thought No heart ever got close enough You are watching as I am caught in a moment off guard"

The song was mocking her Haley thought to herself as she guiltily turned round to face him. He sat composed on the couch in the same exact spot that she left him,and he gave no sign that he knew any significance of this particular song. For Haley it brought her lifetime of simmering emotion known and unknown to a broil.

She came back to the spot that she had only recently vacated and sat down. "This was the song we danced to that night" she half whispered at Lucas's questioning gaze. "Hearing it again feels so surreal especially because it's so rarely played." she explained softly. "It reminds me of being in your arms, the way you felt... and how that made me feel"She stopped breathlessly closing her eyes so that she couldn't see him watching.

In one sudden movement that Haley heard then felt he moved closer pulling her hair loose of it's holder prompting her to look at him. When she did she saw patience , compassion, tenderness she saw Lucas. Pulling her forward he embraced her his face providing the only skin to skin contact. Her heart started to pound with equal parts anxiety and anticipation before his lips touched her.

They travelled from cheek to cheek, forehead, nose and finally to her chin. He had travelled the expanse of her face purposefully avoiding contact where it counted. It drove Haley insane causing to slowly push him into the cushions. She hovered over him a few moments biting her lip before leaning in until they were nose to nose.

Suddenly a lifetime had melted away between them and it felt as if they were seeing each other for the very first time. Their breaths mingled and her skin tingled with the feeling of his slender fingers hot against the naked sliver of flesh between her shirt and jeans where he held her waist. Her mouth opened and descended over his with the lightest of touches "I...I... ca-"Haley pulled away before the deed was done. "I know" Lucas replied his own heart just beginning to slow.

She couldn't do it he knew it and apparently so did she. The loss would be monumental it was unspoken but agreed. Haley layed face buried in his shirt committing everything about this day to memory. If nothing else the song that provided the soundtrack to this tryst had been prolific even down to the last line.

"So far I have never been so close".

The End


End file.
